


School Program

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [111]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gen, Post-Series, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't be fair to young Jacob to cause trouble at his program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Program

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 July 2016  
> Word Count: 433  
> Written for: Sangelus  
> Prompt: 33. things you said at the back of the theatre  
> Summary: It wouldn't be fair to young Jacob to cause trouble at his program.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story marks the point furthest out from the events of the series finale for my fics. That's not a problem. But it's also why it's a little vaguer compared to some of the others. I don't have all of that time in between plotted out in my brain yet, so I'd rather be vague than retcon myself.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're late," she hisses as I settle on the metal chair next to her.

"Traffic," is all I manage to mutter before some dowdy soccer mom turns back to shush us with a dirty look. A strangled snort escapes me as Simone flips the woman off, eliciting a gasp of shock before we're graced with the back of her head again. I have to look down at my program for a moment in an attempt to regain my composure. It wouldn't be fair to young Jacob to cause trouble at his program.

"You haven't missed him yet," Simone whispers, leaning over to point out where his class' information is. "The kindergarten class had a bit of a meltdown and pushed everything back." I can just see the smirk curling up her lips as she continues, "It's almost like it was meant to be for you to see him."

Unable to stop my own smile, I try to keep my tone even. "Don't taunt the greater forces at play, dear."

"You're no fun sometimes, Ann," she replies, but drops the point.

It takes a great deal of self-control to suffer through the rest of the second grade's portion of the program and the entirety of the third grade. Granted, the latter has better singers and mostly better impulse control. It's been far too long since I last had to deal with these school functions. For a moment, I get lost in memories of Veronica's recitals and school programs, and the ache in my chest is still there. It's only been four months, and I still fall into pits of grief from time to time.

A hand squeezing mine breaks the worst of the memories, and I smile gratefully at Simone. It takes a moment to realize that the third graders are exiting the stage to make way for Jacob's class. The continued warmth of Simone's hand on mine goes great lengths toward my returning equilibrium. By the time the thirty or so fourth graders are in place, I already feel better. Jacob is squinting, trying to find the members of his large and varied family. Simone raises her free hand to wave, hoping he can see us. When his grin gets brighter and he waves enthusiastically, it's clear he has.

As his class begins to do their little skit and song, I relax as much as possible in this uncomfortable chair, hand still held in Simone's. Jacob does a good job, and I'm glad that I set up the celebratory dinner ahead of time. He deserves to be feted for his dedication and performance.


End file.
